


Shadow

by 7years



Series: 7 years of Septober drabbles [2]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampire!Sanghyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7years/pseuds/7years
Summary: Sanghyuk never gets tired of the chase.
Relationships: Kim Youngbin/Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon
Series: 7 years of Septober drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953925
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Septober 2020





	Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #2 of Septober 2020: Shadow

The human seems to have noticed he’s being followed. His steps quickens considerably but instead of seeking refuge in any of the still opened establishments he hurries along the block to an emptier part of town.

If he thinks he can shake Sanghyuk off his trail where it’s dark he couldn’t be more wrong. Even with his eyes close Sanghyuk would be able to find him given how strong his scent is. Amplified by the adrenaline pumping through his body, the man’s scent calls out to Sanghyuk like a beacon in the crisp cold air, sweet and enticing.

It makes his teeth ache to bite.

The man never once looked back but even if he does he won’t see Sanghyuk skulking in the shadows, silent and stealthy. With every step that the human takes Sanghyuk is two, three steps closer, until he’s too close to hide any longer.

Sanghyuk advances slowly this time, unwilling to frighten the defenceless creature too much. There’s still quite a distance between them but there is no room for escape on this dark, empty road, and no human has a chance against Sanghyuk’s speed. As if sensing his own inescapable fate the man’s pace slackens and he pulls his jacket tighter around himself.

Sanghyuk’s steady steps continue even after the human stops walking altogether. If he didn’t hear Sanghyuk before he definitely does now. His scent is so much stronger at this distance and Sanghyuk just wants to pounce—

The man swiftly turns around and Sanghyuk’s eyes catches a flash of metal and the next thing he knows he’s holding a knife pointed towards his own chest. It’s only because of his reflex and strength that he’s able to catch the thrown knife just inches away from his skin. And this blade will surely pierce his skin if it makes contact; it’s pure silver.

Sanghyuk lets go of the slender but deadly weapon and watches it clatters harmlessly on the ground. Even its handle is made of silver, Sanghyuk notes from the sting on his palm. Impressive.

“Sanghyuk.” The name comes out breathless.

Sanghyuk looks back at the human with a smirk. The man looks shocked and maybe a bit fearful. But Sanghyuk knows it’s not him that he fears. “Hello Youngbin.”

“I could’ve killed you.” Youngbin exclaims faintly, still in disbelief.

“Well… It if hit me–”

“I could’ve killed you!” Youngbin is shouting now, the panic and anger clear on his face, and it makes Sanghyuk close the distance between them, pulling the human closer by the waist.

“I know, and I’m so proud of you.” Sanghyuk says softly, bringing one hand up to Youngbin’s cheek to assure him that he’s not hurt. A direct contact of the blade to his chest might not kill him or even a weaker vampire, but it will surely hurt like hell. Youngbin had done well protecting himself.

“Is it done?” Youngbin asks, worry causing his eyebrows to furrow. “Are you back for good?”

Instead of answering Sanghyuk only grins before bringing his lips to Youngbin’s, savouring just a small part of what Youngbin has to offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry it turned cheesy towards the end >.<


End file.
